Renaissance
by agent th13
Summary: Alice regarde Bella qui allongée,sans vie, sur une table...


_Voici un OS qui fleure bon la guimauve! (pour reprendre une expression favorite de K) Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient et blablabla... Ecrit entièrement sous forme de POV. Alice est vampire, Bella non.  
_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Thirteen_

* * *

- Alice, tu ne dois pas rester ici. Dit Edward à voix basse. Tu n'a pas chassé...

Je ne répondis pas, le regard fixé sur Bella qui dormait de son dernier sommeil. Pâle et immobile comme la mort. Aucun souffle de vie. Rien ne trahissait le fait que, quelques heures plus tôt, elle était vivante et riait aux plaisanteries de l'autre cabot et de mon balourd de frère.

- Alice. Répéta Edward. Il faut que tu la laisse.

- Non. Murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée. Elle a besoin de moi à ses côtés.

Il y a quelques heures, elle était encore parmi nous.

_- C'est de ma faute... _

Le visage peiné d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il avait capté mes pensées et il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule.

_- Edward, laisse moi. _

- Alice...

_- Laisse moi toute seule avec elle... _

- Je t'en prie, viens avec nous. Carlisle a dit que cela allait mettre du temps...

_- J'aurai du accéder plus tôt à sa requête... Tu n'a rien à faire ici. C'est de ma faute. Tout est entièrement de ma faute..._

- Alice, s'il te plaît...

_- Non, j'ai encore plein de choses à lui dire..._

- Tu pourras à nouveau lui dire. Viens.

Je hochai la tête et repoussais Edward. La tête basse et le pas lourd, il s'en alla pour me laisser seule avec Bella. Bella qui n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, ramenée par Carlisle il y a à peu près une heure...

* * *

_- Tu feras bien attention sur la route? Dis-je à Bella qui était assise au volant de son pick up._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Me répondit elle avec un léger sourire. Mon tas de ferraille va me ramener tranquillement chez Charlie._

_- T'es sûre? Cela m'ennuie de ne plus avoir de visions..._

_- Cela ne viendrai pas du fait que tu n'a pas été chasser? Ou du fait que Jacob était avec nous?_

_- Probablement. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fait pour supporter ce clébard._

_- Parce que c'est mon ami. Répondit Bella en souriant. Je sais, pour toi, il sent le chien mouillé mais c'est mon ami. Et tu es la seule que j'aime._

_Par delà les nuages, le soleil fit une timide apparition et ma peau s'illumina au contact de celui ci. Scintillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bella._

_- C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi. Ta peau scintillante. Semblable à une rivière de diamants..._

_- Continuez à faire vos flatteries mademoiselle Swan et je vous garantis que vous n'allez pas repartir chez votre père. Dis-je, faussement menaçante._

_- Ça ne me déplairai pas mais il faut que tu chasses. Tes yeux sont complètements noirs..._

_- Et un accident serait vite arrivé. Plaisantais-je malgré moi.(sourit) Je t'aime Bella, reviens vite._

_Bella opina de la tête et je me penchais pour l'embrasser. _

_- A tout à l'heure. Me dit elle en démarrant son tacot._

* * *

_Tout le temps ou Jacob fut à la maison, à jouer à la console avec Emmett, je n'eus aucune vision. La nature de ce clébard m'empêchait de voir si Bella allait bien et cela me mettait de mauvaise humeur._

_- T'en fait pas buveuse de sang, Bella va bientôt revenir._

_- La ferme le cabot. Retournes dans ta niche._

_- Arrêtes de reluquer ma jugulaire et va planter tes crocs ailleurs... répondit Jacob en ne détachant pas son regard de l'écran plat qui était fixé au mur._

_- Je ne risque pas de sucer le sang d'un animal qui pisse partout. Répliquai-je, d'humeur maussade._

_Finalement, je prit le parti de m'isoler. Je n'avais pas envie de chasser tant que ce maudit clébard était dans les parages. Les minutes devinrent des heures et Jacob ne partait toujours pas. Je sentais Edward et Jasper qui chahutaient dans leur chambre tandis que Rosalie parlait architecture avec Esmée. _

_- Alice! Descend! Dit la voix de Carlisle, un peu affolée._

_Aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, je me rendit dans une pièce qu'on utilisait jamais. Ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang. Bella était allongée sur une table d'examen, en piteux état. Carlisle était à ses côtés, sa chemise bleue maculée de sang._

_- Tu... me dit il en désignant mes yeux. _

_- Qu'est il arrivé à Bella? Dis-je, paniquée._

_- Accident de voiture. Alice, si tu ne te sens pas capable de faire ce que..._

_- Carlisle... dis-je d'une voix menaçante. Qu'est ce qu'elle a?_

_- Son pronostique vital est engagé. Côtes fracturées, poumons percés, colonne vertébrale touchée... Sans parler du traumatisme crânien..._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas me portèrent vers Bella. Je lui prit les mains et, fermant les yeux, écoutait son cœur Au lieu d'entendre la douce mélodie que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre tout les soirs, j'entendais des battements sourds et irréguliers._

_- Carlisle... Il faut que tu la sauve._

_- Je ne peux pas mais il y a une autre solution._

_L'autre solution consiste à lui inoculer mon venin. Je le sais et Carlisle le sait. Tout comme il sait que, n'ayant pas chassé, il y a des fortes chances pour que je ne me contrôle pas._

_- Alice, tu as fait une promesse à Bella... Fait le pour elle..._

_Les secondes s'écoulaient et une partie de moi ne voulait pas transformer Bella. L'autre partie le voulait, en dépit de ce qu'il allait en résulter._

_- Bella connait les conséquences et c'est de son plein gré qu'elle veut devenir comme nous. Bella veut passer l'éternité avec toi..._

_Ignorant le reste des paroles de Carlisle, je me penchais sur Bella et, d'une main tremblante, effleurait les boucles brunes. Bella avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir._

_- Alice, le temps presse._

_- Je sais. Dis-je en me penchant vers les lèvres de Bella pour l'embrasser._

_C'était plus qu'un simple effleurement de ma part. En posant simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je voulais lui montrer que j'étais avec elle. Tout en fermant les yeux, j'inoculais mon venin en la mordant à plusieurs endroits comme le cou, les avants bras... _

_- Alice, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Dit Carlisle en me relevant._

_- Attendre?_

_- Oui. Attendre et prier pour que cela fonctionne._

_Carlisle semblait attendre que je vienne avec lui mais d'un signe de tête, je lui fit comprendre que non._

* * *

Mes mains tremblantes se saisissent de l'éponge. Le plus lentement possible, je lave le corps de Bella, effleurant ses blessures pour m'attarder sur les morsures que je lui avaient faites. Rosalie fini par me rejoindre, et fait étonnant qu'il mérite d'être souligné, m'aida à mettre des vêtements propres sur Bella. Cette tâche faite, Rosalie s'en alla, me laissant à nouveau toute seule avec elle. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Attendre le moment ou Bella va renaître car, honnêtement, je prie pour que ce soit le cas. L'éternité sans Bella ne m'intéresse pas.

_Il faut que tu me reviennes. Il faut que tu sois encore présente à mes côtés... J'aurai du faire plus... J'aurai du le faire plus tôt, quand tu me l'a demandé au lieu d'attendre parce que je pensais que tu voulais encore profiter de certaines choses..._

* * *

Je tenais sa main entre les miennes. Je ne regardais que sa main, ne faisant pas attention au va et vient dans la pièce. Tout le monde venait aux nouvelles et je ne réagissait pas, focalisée sur Bella. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient tus depuis un long moment et je savais que sa transformation allait être longue et, surtout, douloureuse pour elle. Sentant un léger changement, je me reculais et lâchait sa main.

Médusée, je la voyais changer. Son corps devenait de plus en plus pâle pour avoir le teint caractéristique des vampires. Ses joues redevenaient pleines et sa chevelure, encore terne il y a quelques minutes, reprenait sa couleur habituelle. Sous mes yeux, sa transformation s'opérait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

_Edward, dit à tout le monde de venir!_

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, ma famille était à mes côtés, attendant que Bella se réveille. Y compris Jacob qui se tenait prudemment éloigné de Bella.

_Fini les virées shopping pendant un bon bout de temps..._

J'entendis Edward pouffer de rire et, du doigt, Esmée me fit signe de regarder Bella qui ouvrait petit à petit les yeux. Je vit deux prunelles rouges sang nous fixer tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres pleines.

- Alice? Demanda Bella d'une voix rauque, comme si elle avait trop crié.

- Je suis là. Dis-je d'une voix douce en venant près d'elle.

- Tu es magnifique. Murmura t'elle tout en me regardant avec ses nouveaux yeux.

- Non, c'est toi. Dis-je en m'attardant sur son visage magnifique et ses lèvres tentatrices.

- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Avoua Bella sans cesser de me regarder.

- Tu l'es encore plus. Répondis-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Quelque chose sembla surprendre Bella car elle posa une main sur celle qui était sur sa joue.

- Ta peau...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demandais-je tout en connaissant la réponse.

- Elle n'est plus froide comme avant.

- Je sourit en entendant sa réponse et lui fit signe de se mettre debout.

- Je ne peux pas, je vais me casser la figure. Je suis maladroite, tu le sais.

- Je ne crois pas. Essaie.

Bella se mit en position assise et laissa ses jambes pendre d'un côté. Prenant appui sur la table, elle fini par se mettre debout et fit quelques pas en ma direction.

- Tu ne t'es pas cassée la figure. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Bella inspira profondément l'air et son nez se plissa.

- C'est quoi cette odeur de chien mouillé?

Tout le monde éclata de rire y compris Jacob qui était visiblement soulagé que son amie aille bien.

- C'est celle de Jacob. Répondit Edward avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous aviez raison en disant qu'il sentait pas bon.

- Le prochain coup que tu nous refait ça, je me fout de l'eau de Cologne partout. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que je pue. Répliqua Jacob en riant et en s'avançant pour prendre Bella dans ses bras. (la prend dans ses bras) Hé! Serre pas trop fort non plus!

- Désolée. Murmura Bella en se détachant de l'étreinte.

Jacob marmonna et je ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

- Complètement oublié que vous pouviez m'entendre.

- Tes commentaires, tu te les garde sac à puce. Dis-je en souriant.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Jacob ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de sourire à Bella et s'en alla. Le reste de ma famille s'éclipsa et Carlisle dit, avant de partir:

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour Bella d'aller chasser.

Bella attendit que tout le monde s'en aille pour se glisser dans mes bras en veillant à ne pas me serrer trop fort.

- Tu as entendu Carlisle. Faut que tu ailles chasser.

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Répliquai-je doucement. Avec tes yeux rouges et le fait que tu sois transformée, tu as besoin de chasser.

- Peut être. Concéda Bella avec un léger sourire. Mais pas maintenant.

- Et de quoi as tu envie?

- De toi...

* * *

Le reste ne fut qu'une redécouverte, aussi bien pour moi que pour Bella. Je découvrais enfin ce que c'était de ne plus se retenir quand nous faisions l'amour, de ne plus avoir la tentation de la mordre parce que l'odeur de son sang était exquise. Bella me redécouvrais avec sa nouvelle apparence, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. En tant que simple humaine, elle me surprenait et là, en tant que vampire, c'était... Je ne sais pas comment décrire cela. Un mélange de force et de douceur, de passion et de retenue... Mais aussi d'impudeur. Autant, la douceur caractérisait nos étreintes quand Bella était humaine que là, c'est autre chose. Sous ses mains, je ne suis que son jouet, sa poupée consentante. Je la retrouve et elle me retrouve. Nos lèvres se scellent dans des baisers infinis et nos mains ne se lassent pas d'explorer nos corps...

- Je t'aime. Fini par murmurer Bella, allongée contre moi tandis que ma chambre est plongée dans la pénombre.

Je m'allonge sur le côté et un rayon de lune éclaira le corps parfait de ma douce.

- Bella, tu avais raison pour le scintillement sur la peau. Murmurai-je en voyant sa peau refléter la lumière. On dirait que tu es recouverte de diamants...

- Tes yeux sont complètement noirs. Dit elle avec un sourire en coin, songeant sans doute à la dernière conversation que nous ayons eu quand elle était humaine.

- Et les tiens sont rouges... Mais si les miens sont noirs c'est parce que, d'une part, je n'ai pas chassé depuis un moment et..

- Et?

- Parce qu'ils reflètent tout le désir et l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Dis-je en me mettant sur elle. Je t'aime Isabella Swan... Pour toujours...

Fin (ou peut_être pas, allez savoir^^)

* * *

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Th13_


End file.
